


Ambers of Autumn

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banter during sex, M/M, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Lovemaking in the forest was proving to be difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



Reynir’s mouth was slightly open in a look of joy and awe, but not only because he was buried deep in Lalli in that moment.

“Focus!” Lalli snorted, glaring at him. “We were both getting close!” It was dangerous to make love out in Lalli’s favorite spot in the forest—Reynir had wanted something romantic among the fallen leaves, said he loved the contrast of Lalli’s grey tones against the ambers of the autumn. If it meant getting the romantic sap in the mood, Lalli complied, but he should have known what would distract his silly lover from their intimacy.

“The spirits here are nothing like what I saw back home,” Reynir said, earning himself a little smack against his cheek. Not too hard, though it sparked his already pink cheeks a darker red.

“Speak only Finnish while we are in Finland—that was our agreement,” Lalli said in a dangerous tone. Or as dangerous as he could muster with Reynir moving slowly in just that right way.

“Sorry—it’s just so hard, I keep forgetting myself when I’m with you like this and—but can’t you see them too?” Reynir asked, thankfully this time in proper Finnish.

Lalli took in a steadying breath, matching Reynir’s movements. “Yes. Some are behind you right now. Probably judging the freckles on your behind.”

Reynir’s face cracked into a grin, and he buried his face into the crook of Lalli’s shoulder before the laughter took hold of him. Lalli sighed, rubbing his back, though he too smiled as the spirits swirled high above them.

Lovemaking in the forest was proving to be difficult.


End file.
